The Eternal Champion
by Ketchum Kid
Summary: Black has failed. Ghetsis has won. He is now the champion, and Team Plasma will take over the Unova region. All hope is lost...but wait...a challenger appears...First one-shot.


_So late last night, after finishing editing the next chapter of Shadow Wood Academy for Sun and Moon Entity, I was struck for the inspiration of this story. It always bothered me that a criminal organization, even one like Team Plasma, could be noticed as a dangerous threat, and yet only the trainers from that region could help. Where's the rest of the world? Why don't they help? Anyway, so that I won't spoil it, I'll keep quiet. So here it is, my first ever one-shot. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was over.

After all of that, after fighting through the eight gyms of Unova, the countless battles with Team Plasma, the Elite Four, and N, it was over.

After a close match with N, finishing with Black's Zekrom and N's Reshiram facing off in a re-enactment of the fight between the heroes of truth and ideals, it was over.

After N had been persuaded into ending his crusade of releasing all of the Pokemon of the world back into the wild, it was over.

After both N and White had sacrificed every one of their revives for the sake of his Pokemon, it was over.

Black had lost to Ghetsis.

The trainer from Nuvema Town was on his knees, crying. "How…how could I lose…how could I let my friends, no, the entire world down?-!"

The true leader of Team Plasma had his hands held high into the air, as if he was praising Arceus himself. "Yes! I am absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!"

On the sidelines, the manager of the BW Pokemon Talent Agency and the former King of Team Plasma watched in stunned disbelief, as Ghetsis walked past his Pokemon, Kyurem, who had flattened every one of Black's Pokemon.

"No…no way…" White gasped, hand over her mouth.

"Has the world chosen neither truths nor ideals?" N lamented. "Has it chosen terror instead?"

Opposite of White and N, Alder, the former champion, and Cheren, Black's longtime friend, watched in horror, as Black recalled the fallen Zekrom back into its Pokeball.

"Is there not anything anyone can do?" Alder sighed.

"My Pokemon are ready to go," Cheren stated. "But there's no way that they could take on the legendary Pokemon Kyurem…"

Ghetsis stood in front of Black, who was still on the ground. "I said I wanted to see the look on your face when I defeated you. I wasn't lying." He kicked Black, sending him sprawling onto the ground. The trainer's six Pokeballs went flying, rolling towards the four spectators.

"Black!" Alder gasped.

"Leave him alone!" Cheren demanded. "You defeated him once already; you don't have to humiliate him!" White tried to reach for one of Black's Pokeballs.

"No you don't, miss!" White froze upon hearing Ghetsis. "You are not to touch those Pokeballs! As a matter of fact, all of you, give me your Pokemon now! As Champion of Unova, I have the right to be the only one with Pokemon!"

"You…you won't get away with this, Ghetsis!" Alder vowed. "Nobody will listen to you, especially since we all know the truth about Team Plasma!" Ghetsis laughed.

"I think not! All of you will not escape this place with your lives! After I take your Pokemon, you seven will be the privileged guests of Team Plasma…permanently."

"Ghetsis…" N whispered.

"I shall take over the entire Unova Region, starting with the Gym Leaders, and then head out to the outlying towns, releasing all the Pokemon I find! Then, I will be the only trainer in Unova! I will be unstoppable! I WILL BE KING!"

"**Hello? Is anyone up here?"** Ghetsis's speech was interrupted. He looked towards the room's entrance, along with everyone else.

Inside the doorway stood a Pokemon Trainer, clad in jeans and a red unzipped jacket over a black tee. He peered into the musty, rubble-filled room.

"Wow," the trainer whistled. "Looks like a war zone happened here. Did something big happen here?"

"Uuh, something like that…" White answered, slightly confused as to why this person was here. Weren't the gym leaders fighting at the entrance to the castle or something?"

"Who are you?-!" Ghetsis demanded. "And what brings you here, inside my domain!" The trainer caught sight of Ghetsis. Before answering, the trainer caught sight of Kuyrem.

"Woah…that is one big Pokemon…" He took out his Pokedex. Cheren noted that, unlike the ones that he, Bianca, and Black had, the mysterious trainer's was red. "'Kyurem, an Ice/Dragon Pokemon. It can produce ultracold air. Its body is frozen.' Wait, this is the Legendary Pokemon they were talking about in Lunacosta Town! You captured it?"

"More like ensnared it…" Cheren muttered. Ghetsis grew impatient.

"Answer my question, boy!" he ordered. "What brings you into the castle of Team Plasma?" The trainer looked at the elder Harmonia.

"Me? I'm here for the champion!" The room grew silent. Black found the strength to at least sit up. White ran over to him, and assisted the trainer in standing.

"You're here to face the champion?" N asked. The trainer nodded.

"Yes! I managed to beat eight gym leaders of the Unova League –" He held out his vest, showing eight badges pinned to the inside of it. Some of the badges were unfamiliar to Black. "– and defeated the members of the Elite Four. But when I went into the Champion's room, I found it to be a mess! I followed the black staircase into this castle, and Drayden told me that the champion was deeper in the castle. So, here I am. Now which one of you is the champion?" The trainers looked at each other.

"Well, Alder was the champion of Unova…" Cheren started.

"...and then I was defeated by N…" Alder stated, "passing the title onto him."

"In turn, N lost to Black…" White added.

"…who then lost to Ghetsis," finished N. The Pokemon trainer was amazed.

"Three championship matches in one day? No wonder everyone's in a frenzy!" He adjusted the bill of his cap. "I guess that means that I will make four, then. Ghetsis, I challenge you for the title of the Unova Champion!" The leader of Team Plasma cackled with laughter.

"You? A mere child, defeat me, the future King of Unova?" He settled down. "I guess I can amuse myself at least once in my life. I accept your proposition, child; however, shall you lose, you must obey Unova's new law that states that nobody can keep Pokemon!" The Pokemon trainer gasped.

"What?-! You're forcing trainers and Pokemon to separate? That's horrible!"

"Kid, back out!" The trainer looked at the battered body of Black. "That Kyurem of his is way too powerful! I couldn't defeat it with any of my Pokemon!"

"Ghetsis is crazy!" White added. "He's bent on taking over the entire region! Get out of here while you still can!" The trainer stared at the two for several quiet seconds.

"So Ghetsis is that kind of champion…" he said. "…Just like Lance…"

"Lance?" Alder asked. He was ignored; the trainer's full attention was on Ghetsis.

"Ghetsis, I accept your proposition, on one term."

"Name it," Ghetsis stated.

"If I win, your law against Pokemon trainers is revoked. People have a long history of working together with Pokemon, and over my many travels, I have seen that view reinforced. You have no right to change that!" The elder Harmonia chuckled.

"You will have to defeat me in a full six-on-six first," he stated. "But very well, I accept your condition. My first Pokemon is Kyuren. I eagerly await your challenge, however pitiful it may be." The Pokemon trainer selected a Pokeball on his waist.

"You might want to watch those words, Ghetsis! I choose Saur!" The Pokeball opened up, revealing a giant green toad, which had a blossoming plant on its back.

"Venusaur!" It bellowed. Ghetsis nearly fell over.

"You plan on starting my defeat with a Grass Pokemon?" he asked incredulously.

"Yup! Saur's my most powerful Pokemon, and I'd trust it in any battle against any Pokemon!"

"Saur, Venusaur!"

"I guess that means that this will be a relatively short battle then!" Ghetsis said. "Kyurem, use Ice Beam!" Kuyrem formed a ball of ice inside of its mouth. The beam was about the size of the bulb on the Venusaur's back.

"If that hits, it's all over for that Pokemon!" Cheren exclaimed. "Grass is weak against Ice!"

"Saur, use Vine Whip!" The Venusaur unleashed twin vines from its bulb, just as the Ice Beam attack launched. Amazingly, the vines slapped the ground, and propelled the Seed Pokemon into the air, over the Ice Beam attack. Kyurem tried to compensate, but the Ice Beam ran out of power before it could hit its target.

Ghetsis was furious. "What?-!"

"Amazing!" White gasped. "To think that such a Pokemon could jump that high…!" N noticed that the bulb on Venusaur's back was catching the sunlight pouring in from the hole in the castle made by his Reshiram.

"The bulb…it's glowing!" Alder say this too.

"That means that he's going for –!"

"Solarbeam!" the trainer ordered. The bulb exploded in a brilliant yellow torrent of light, striking Kyurem in the head. The Boundary Pokemon roared in pain much more than Ghetsis had expected.

"You wounded it!" he gasped. Saur flipped in the air, landing so that he was facing the back of Kyurem.

"Quick! Before it can turn around, use Leech Seed!" A seed popped out of Saur's bulb, landing on the back of Kyurem. Within seconds, the seed had sprouted into an entanglement of vines that ensnared the Boundary Pokemon, sucking health out of it by the second.

"Smart move!" Cheren complimented. "While Kyurem grows weaker, Venusaur grows stronger!"

"Not if Ice Beam lands on it!" Ghetsis stated. Kyurem turned around. The beam of ice formed again, and launched at Saur. This time, the trainer did not ask his Pokemon to dodge.

"Frenzy Plant!" Two massive, thorned vines sprouted out of the ground in front of Saur, blocking the Ice Beam attack. They were frozen for moments, only to shatter the ice. They were soon joined by more vines.

"No way…" N gasped. "The ultimate Grass-Type attack?" The Pokemon trainer pointed at Kyurem.

"Take that dragon out!" he ordered.

"SAUR! VENAAASAUR!-!" The vines suddenly shot out towards Kyurem, weaving in and out of the ground. They began to attack the Boundary Pokemon, first by slapping and whipping it, then by completely encasing the Pokemon in a cage of writhing, thorny vines, dealing tremendous damage to the Pokemon. When the cage released itself, Venusaur was gasping for breath, the attack having drained everything out of it.

For Kyurem, it was much worse.

"No…impossible…" Ghetsis's jaw was nearing the ground.

"He did it…" Black gasped. On the field, Kyurem lie near motionless, save for a few unconscious breaths. It had been defeated.

"It takes all of Black's Pokemon to defeat me," N said, "and none of them could defeat Ghetsis's Kyurem. And yet this trainer's Venusaur has taken it out with four attacks…"

"Unbelievable…" White awed. The Pokemon trainer returned Venusaur into its Pokeball, indicating that he wanted to change to another Pokemon.

"Well, Ghetsis, that didn't prove to be how you predicted," he said, holding out another Pokemon. "Let's see if you can vindicate yourself with your other Pokemon…"

The ensuing battles were just as lopsided as the first round of the match. Ghetsis's second Pokemon, Cofagrigus, fell easily to a Snorlax.

"What is going on here?"

The Pokemon trainer's third Pokemon, an Espeon, made short work of Ghetsis's Toxicroak.

"My calculations…No! My careful schemes!"

The next round? An easy victor for the trainer's Poliwrath against Bisharp.

"The world should be mine!"

To try and stave off defeat, Ghetsis sent in a Seismitoad. It was easily dispatched by Aerodactyl.

"I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect!

Finally, the last matchup seemed to favor the Team Plasma leader. He had his Hydreigon against the trainer's Pikachu.

"I AM PERFECTION!-!"

It lost.

Ghetsis's reign as the King of Unova had lasted all of seven minutes.

"No…I am perfect! I am the only one who should have Pokemon! I am the only one who cannot be beaten!" The Pikachu scurried up onto the trainer's shoulders.

"And that is why you lost," he stated. "You were blinded by your arrogance, and saw your goals as the only things that mattered. In that reasoning alone, your Pokemon did not fight to their best of ability. That is how the bond between trainer and Pokemon overcame your message of separation. That is how your reign ended."

"What do you know?-!" Ghetsis tried to make a run for it.

"Cheren!" Alder ordered.

"Right! Serperior, use Vine Whip!" Cheren released his fully evolved starter, which sent vines out towards Ghetsis. The Team Plasma leader was tripped by them, before they wrapped around him, sealing his capture. "Ghetsis, you are under arrest!"

The Pokemon trainer walked over to Black, White, and N. He paid specific attention to the owners of Zekrom and Resharim. "You two are the ones who fought for whether truth or ideals were better, are you not?"

"How do you know that?" N asked.

"Drayden told me that a trainer had been sent to face off against the trainer of ideals. After seeing you, it only made sense. Actually, you cannot have truths without ideals."

"Huh?" Black was surprised.

"How is that even possible?" White inquired. The Pokemon trainer smiled.

"Think of it. The truth of the matter is sometimes hard to endure, and can be most undesirable. Therefore, you strive towards a perfect ideal, something that can be lived with. However, once you achieve that ideal, it has no longer stayed as an ideal, but is now the truth. And as some people, like Ghetsis, despise the new truth, they create a new ideal that they think is better than the current truth. And thus the cycle continues…" He turned around, preparing to leave.

"Where are you going?" Black asked.

"There's a tournament being held in Driftveil City in a few months," he answered. "I hope to be able to engage in a match against the both of you. Hehe…the Heroes of Truth and Ideals against the Battler…that is something I look forward to. Until then…farewell…" The Pokemon trainer walked back towards the exit.

"Such power and wisdom…" Black awed.

"Black, may I talk to you about something?" N asked.

"Huh? Sure. White, can you help me?" As the three walked over to the far end of the room, Alder caught up to the trainer before he left.

"Wait!" The trainer stopped. "Earlier, you mentioned the former Dragon Master of Kanto, Lance. And it's clear that your Pokemon are not from this region. Young man, what is your name?" The trainer turned around, once again adjusting his cap.

"…Red of Pallet Town…" He turned back, and exited the room, disappearing down into the far reaches of the castle.

**END**


End file.
